


The Tea Thief

by jynx



Series: Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Obi-Wan is a tea thief, Sends Cody to steal his tea for him, he likes stealing Depa's chai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: Obi-Wan asks Cody to run an errand for him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Tumblr Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599364
Comments: 4
Kudos: 240





	The Tea Thief

“Commander Cody,” Depa said without opening her eyes, remaining in lotus. “Is there something I might help you with?” 

Commander Cody cleared his throat. “Ma’am,” he said. “My General has asked–” 

“Ah, dear Obi-Wan has sent you on a mission because he’s scared of the draigon, is he?” Commander Cody was silent. He did not even shift his weight and Depa opened her eyes as she smiled at him. “He wants my tea, doesn’t he? The little thief.” 

“He did send me to _request_ that you gift him some of your tea,” Commander Cody said in the most diplomatic turn of phrase. Clever, clever. They deserved each other. 

“Did you know that Obi-Wan used to sneak into my rooms when he was a Padawan and steal my tea?” Depa asked with a fond smile. “He was very good. He should have been one of our spies, not a knight, but his Master was very determined and he was willing enough to go along with it.” 

Commander Cody coughed politely. “General Kenobi is…very sneaky, Ma’am.” 

Depa smiled sweetly as she got to her feet. “Ages ago, when he was just a small slip of a boy, I gave him a mug of tea after my own Master chewed him out for something, I forget what exactly. But ever since then he’s been snatching tea from my rooms. Even when he pretends to drink that horrible roasted grass stuff that Qui-Gon used to drink just to irritate Anakin, he would come steal my tea so he’d have someone better to drink.” 

“Ma’am, if I might ask…what’s so great about your tea?” Commander Cody asked. 

Depa swept into her kitchen with a hum and pulled down a small canister she left out deliberately for her little thief. She opened it and offered it to the scarred clone for a curious sniff, already knowing what he’d smell: cardamon, cinnamon, cloves, and ginger. The Commander’s eyebrow lifted as he nodded. Depa replaced the top of the canister and handed it to him. 

“Tell my little thief that if he wants more tea to come and get it himself,” Depa teased gently. 

Commander Cody smiled as he took it. “He’s a little busy but I will let him know,” he said with a slow tip of his head. 

“You do that, dear,” Depa chuckled. 


End file.
